Attirance
by Galexiel
Summary: Ma première fic sur ce site! Lucifer est fasciné par Katan et se sent attiré par lui. Katan au contraire, frissonne dès qu'il voit le démon. Un jour, Rochel doit s'absenter, les laissant. Lucifer a un plan. Reviews please!


Fanfic Angel Sanctuary

Nom: Galexiel

Lucifer et Katan

A eux non plus, on ne pense pas assez!

Katan observait Lucifer de loin, il était entourer de corbeaux noirs.

Savait-il que Katan l'observait? Oui, mais il ne voulait pas se retourner.

Finalement Katan l'appela: " Seigneur Lucifer, Rochel vous demande"

Celui-ci fit face, lui sourit bizarrement et partit voir Rochel.

Katan se laissa submerger par le vent tiède. C'était si agreable.

Chez Rochel:

47 Ecoute moi bien Lucifer, je vais revoir m'absenter pour 2jours, ce ne sera pas long, dit-il, en

attendant, prends soin de mon petit Katan. Je n'ai rien de special pour vous, alors, reposez vous un peu.

48 Comme tu veux.

Rochel lui effleura le visage.

49 Bien, maintenant, je vais dire au revoir à Katan.

Il s'eloigna tout en coiffant ses cheveux en demie-queue.

50 Mon beau Katan,fit-il, sois bien sage, je reviendrai vite, et il le prit dans ses bras.

Le coeur de Katan battait si fort!

" Maitre, pensait-il, meme si c'est pour seulement 2jours, je souffre d'etre loin de vous, je vous aime tellement!"

Sur ce, Rochel partit.

Katan admirait le ciel si bleu, et maintenant, c'etait Lucifer qui le regardait.

" Mon cher Katan, Rochel a raison, tu es magnifique. Tes cheveux flottent au gre du vent, et ton regard si doux illumine les nuits les plus noires. Tu es vraiment la plus belle reussite de Rochel. Je comprends qu'il soit tombe amoureux de toi, meme s'il ne te l'a jamais dit. Et toi, tu souffres de ce silence, n'est-ce pas? Car tu l'aimes à en mourir.

Après quelques instants, il s'approcha de Katan, et lui dit d'une voix ironique: " Plus de 2jours sans lui, vas-tu survivre?"

Katan rougit, mais ne lui répondit pas, il s'eloigna rapidement en silence.

" Je n'aime pas que l'on me resiste, Katan, je te veux, et je t'aurai!"murmura-t-il.

La nuit tomba prestement, Katan, vetu d'un simple pantalon blanc, pensait bien sur à Rochel, mais aussi à Lucifer: " Il me terrifie, il est vraiment demoniaque, il suffit que je sois à cote de lui, et je tremble. En plus, il a la beauté du diable!"

Katan frissonna.

Après quelques minutes, il finit par s'endormir.

Lucifer entra dans la chambre, la vue du torse nu l'excita immediatement.

Il passa doucement sa main sur le visage tiède et respira les cheveux qui sentaient les fleurs.

Il le detailla: Son visage etait parfait, de longs cils sur ses joues, le nez delicat, les lèvres sans default. Sa peau était blanche et fraiche, son torse, finement muscle.

Lucifer aurait pu passer des heures à le contempler. Il ecarta une mèche de son front et s'approcha de ses lèvres, mais il s'en eloigna aussitot : " Non, se dit-il, autant attendre demain, car là, il sera entièrement à moi! Souria-t-il."

Le lendemain, Katan resta la majeure partie de la journee dehors.

Ses pensees se bousculaient dans sa tete. Quant à Luicfer il travaillait son plan.

Vers la fin de l'après midi, Katan se leva, et prit la direction de sa chambre.

Lucifer se tenait devant lui:

51 Où vas-tu?

52 Dans ma chambre, repondit le cherubin laconiquement et il le depassa, mais Lucifer se

retourna brusquement et lui donna un violent coup sur la nuque.

Lucifer le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombat.

1ère etape franchie, murmura-t-il.

Katan se reveilla doucement, il avait mal au cou. Ses bras etaient attaches en croix au dessus de sa tete. Il se trouvait dans un endroit sombre avec juste un halo de lumière.

Il essayait de se detacher quand Lucifer arriva à sa hauteur:

53 Tu t'es bien reveillé?

54 Pourquoi m'as-tu frappé et enfermé ici?

55 Je veux te faire oublier Rochel, et surtout, je veux…que tu m'appartiennes!

56 Je ne comprends pas, fit Katan , après un lourd silence.

Lucifer ne répondit plus rien, il se plaça bien en face de l'ange, leurs visages étaient très proches.

Katan était mal à l'aise. Soudain, Lucifer l'embrassa, surpris, Katan ne riposta pas.

Lucifer lèchait ses lèvres chaudes pour forcer le passage, mais Katan les gardait obstinement fermées.

Cela ne plut pas au Diable , qui lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Le cherubin dut ouvrit la bouche pour chercher de l'air, mais l'empereur des enfers introduisit sa langue.

Katan voulut se detourner, mais Lucifer le retenait solidement par le menton.

Après quelques instants, il remarqua que le baiser etait plus doux, et qu'il en devenait agreable.

Lucifer mit fin au baiser et lui murmura à l'oreille: " Tu ne peux pas m'echapper, alors profite du plaisir que je te donne!"

En Effet, il etait son prisonnier. Alors, Lucifer commença à se deshabiller, katan paniqua, le roi des tenèbres percut sa peur, il le prit doucement dans ses bras: " Je ne te ferai pas mal, au contraire, que du bien!"

Inconsciemment, Katan se detendit, le corps de son ennemi contre le sien l'avait rassure!

Ils furent tous les deux torses nus, et Lucifer reprit ses lèvres quelques instants, puis, il partit explorer le nouveau corps.

La peau était brulante sous ses lèvres, il la lècha, la baisa, son prisonnier gemit.

Ensuite, ils furent complètement nus, Lucifer se collait contre lui, et se frottait amoureusement, Katan ressentait un desir brulant le consumer. C'était si bon.

Ils était lèvres contre lèvres, torse contre torse, desir contre desir, et coeur contre coeur.

Tout à coup, Katan se rendit compte qu'il commençait à répondre au baiser et surtout, à … aimer ça!

Lucifer était ravi, celui qu'il aimait était à lui, et il ne lui était plus indifferent!

Ils allaient bien s'entendre!


End file.
